First
by Bunny Loves Kames
Summary: His first date with his first crush leads to his first kiss and then first time... keeping this T because the sex isn't even detailed.


**First Crush**

Kendall Knight's first crush was James Diamond. Actually, James was his only crush. The blond didn't have eyes set on anyone else. How could he when a beautiful hazel eyed brunet boy took hogged all of his attention?

Too bad James didn't feel the same way towards his blond friend. Or so Kendall had thought. It was quite a shock to him when James confessed hiscrush on him. James told him that he's always been attracted to him but was too nervous to act on his feelings. Kendall replied, saying that James needn't be nervous at all and that he also had a crush on him.

Things moved on from there and soon the younger half of Big Time Rush were together.

**First Date**

James treated his new boyfriend to a fancy dinner at an expensive resteaurant that he paid for, much to Kendall's displeasure. Then he took him on a cheesy (but romantic) boat ride where they shared their first kiss.

**First Kiss**

Kendall will never forget the way James' soft lips molded perfectly together with his own. They moved together gently, James' bottom lip sliding in between Kendall's slightly parted ones. They were both a little shy to bump up the kiss so they pulled away, smiling cutely at each other, matching blushes graced on their faces.

Days later, they had their second date with Kendall treating this time. The blond kept it simple; a movie, picnic in the park and then ice cream from a passing ice cream truck. James was upset that his boyfriend kept paying for everything as he licked his cherry popsicle with a pout. Kendall had smiled and stopped nursing his tweety bird treat so that he could bring James into a sweet kiss.

James had gasped at the sudden action and Kendall bravely let his tongue dart inside the pretty boy's mouth, shyly licking at the sweet and stickyness trail his cherry popsicle left. The moan James let out was such a turn on to Kendall that he had pulled away with a bright blush on his face.

James soon had a matching one but he was smiling as well. "Felt a little adventurous today?" he'd asked and Kendall laughed inspite his embarrassment.

"Always with you, Jamie."

**First Time**

The first time they had sex was four months after they got together. Kendall had been thinking about it all day and was ready for it. During their improving and growing relationship, their kisses grew more passionate and needy, their bodies grew harder and hotter whether from a grinding session or a make out session. But whenever James tried to take it further, Kendall freaked out and wasn't ready. James never made a fuss about it and always kissed him softly before whispering, "Whenever you are, baby."

And Kendall was. James had been at the studio working with Gustavo on harmonies. Kendall was home getting everything ready. He knew that James was the one ready for sex in their relationship so he wasn't concerned that the brunet would back out, because he wouldn't.

Kendall had an hour until James' return so he took a quick ten minute shower knowing that he would be dirty again anyways before hopping out to dry himself off. He didn't bother with clothes and hurried around his shared bedroom with James naked, cleaning and picking things up. After everything was sparkling clean, Kendall checked the time.

Twenty minutes until James would be back. That was enough time for the blond to lay himself on James' made bed and get his thoughts together. Everything was jumbled and his heart was racing. Was he really going to do this? Was he really ready this time? He'd hate to have done all this for nothing.

Kendall took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was going to do this. He loved James and knows James would never hurt him. Ten minutes past after the blond had calmed himself down before his eyes sprung open.

Protection! He forgot all about that! Before he could go into a panic attack, he remembered that James had stocked up just in case. Jumping off the bed and running to his boyfriend's chest of drawers, the blond found a box of extra large condoms and a tub of lube. His thudding heart slowly ceased back into its healthy rhythm and he made his way back to James' bed, setting his items on the brunet's bed side table.

Then he curled onto his side and let his long legs curl underneath before resting his head on his arm and waited for his boyfriend to walk through the door.

He didn't wait long for the door swung open just a few minutes later, revealing James. Who froze at the sight before him. His blond boyfriend was curled on his bed, naked as the day he was born with his large, innocent eyes staring at him.

"Kendall? W-what's this all about?" James asked, voice in slight awe as he took in Kendall's body. Everything looked soft, especially his hips that were creamy and smooth looking and just a bit curved.

"I... I'm ready, Jamie." Kendall replied, voice small. He slowly sat up with James' eyes on him. Kendall slid off James' bed and walked over to the older boy, looking shy but determined. James watched his naked boyfriend, hazel eyes that were a shade darker roamed everywhere they landed on.

When the blond reached James, he hesitantly grasped the boy's face between his dainty hands and pulled him into a sweet kiss. James let the blond move his unresponsive lips as he slipped his arms around the blond's waist.

"Are you sure, Kendall? I don't want to pressure you-" James started but Kendall nipped his bottom lip with a soft 'Shh'.

"I want it. I want it so bad, James." Kendall whispered with closed his eyes and pressed closer to his boyfriend, burying his face into the older teen's neck. "_Please_." Kendall looked up with moist eyes and pink pouty lips. "_Make love to me, James._" with his innocent soft spoken voice and the love James had for him, Kendall gave his virginity to the one and only person he loved with all his heart.

It had hurt, James pushing in his tight virgin hole but the aftermath was amazing. The way James filled him made Kendall feel whole. The way James burned inside in a wonderful way and moved gently and deeply made Kendall cry. Had he'd know his first time been so breath taking, Kendall would have done this long ago.

But the wait was worth it. Everything was worth it. Especially when Kendall fell asleep in the warm and safe circle of James' arms, his back to the brunet's chest and blond head tucked under James' chin.

Kendall dreamt well that night.

* * *

Crappy ending, I know.


End file.
